


too much sugar can kill you

by chameleonmikey



Series: Girl!5sos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 + 1, F/F, genderbent, girl!5sos, girl!ashton, girl!luke, video shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know the covers look weird, but trust me, they’re better than they look,” Ash said enthusiastically.<br/>“I’ll take your word for it,” Luke said. She knew it was the right thing to say when Ash’s grin returned. </p><p>or</p><p>5 times Luke has a crush on the cute girl who works in the local video store, and 1 time she actually does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much sugar can kill you

**Author's Note:**

> why am i writing oneshots, i have chaptered stuff to work on. also this is the second fic of mine with the word 'sugar' in the title urgh. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ chameleonmikey with prompt or love or whatever :)))

Luke suddenly remembered why she never went into video stores. They were so… annoying. Every good dvd they might have was always either out or severely scratched, and there were always whiny children, and annoying preteens trying to figure out if they could pass as 16 so they could get The Exorcist. To top it off, there was an annoying tapping coming from somewhere. No, the illegal video stores on her computer in the safety of her own house were much more Luke’s style. 

Unfortunately, her mom doesn’t share the same view. With Liz coming over for a mother-daughter movie night, Luke knew she would actually have to pay to borrow the disc or endure a twenty minute lecture. 

She was hanging out in the ‘romance’ isle, not really sure what she was doing. Liz preferred the make-you-cry-generic-straight-white-couple type movies, but Luke didn’t really have a preference. Just something, you know, good. And she hadn’t spotted anything that came under that category yet. 

“Hey, can I help you?” a voice said from behind Luke. She spun around from looking at some Nicholas Sparks adaptation movie. A girl was standing behind her, so close that Luke could almost feel her breathe on her face. 

“Uh,” Luke said, stepping backwards out of panic. Her back hit the shelf and Luke let out a squeal. The girl giggled, and Luke took in the long curly brown hair, barely held back by a scrunchie, and the greeny-hazel mix her orb eyes were. Realizing the girl was totally hot made Luke 100% more embarrassed than she already was. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry. I’m Ashley, Ash. I, uh, work here,” the girl, Ash said.  
“Shit, yeah, I’m fine. I’m Luke,” Luke said looking at the ground. She was sure her cheeks would be tinged bright red. It wasn’t totally normal to exchange names like that, but she was also sure it wasn’t totally normal for employees to stand that close to their customers. 

“Well, hi, Luke, can I help you find something?” Ash smiled. She had a really nice smile, one of those ones that lit up a persons entire face. Luke had to drag herself from thoughts of how those dimples were so deep she could go swimming in them.

“I’m just, uh, looking for a couple movies that’ll entertain my mom and not totally put me to sleep,” Luke said. She ran a hand through her hair, completely forgetting it was put up in a messy bun. Her fingers got caught in it for a moment. Ash was nodding, seemingly deep in thought. 

“Wait here,” Ash said before taking off before Luke could even blink. She took a deep breath and took a step forward, finally away from the shelf. Ash returned barely a minute later, two dvds in hand.  
“Have you seen these?” she asked, shoving them into Luke’s chest. Luke chose to ignore how close Ash’s hands had been to her breasts in that moment. 

Ash had given Luke ‘Stuck in Love’ and ‘Celeste and Jesse Forever.’  
“I know the covers look weird, but trust me, they’re better than they look,” Ash said enthusiastically.  
“I’ll take your word for it,” Luke said. She knew it was the right thing to say when Ash’s grin returned.  
“Good call,” Ash laughed. 

Luke’s not sure, but she’s pretty sure she was undercharged for the dvds. 

***

The first thing Luke heard when she walked into the video shop was the annoying tapping sound she heard last time. She sighed, but when she stopped to actually listen to it, she realized there was a really good rhythm to it. It actually kinda sounded like it would fit with the song Luke had written last night. She stored it away for later. 

“Luke!” Ash shouted out when she caught sight of Luke. The blonde girl ducked her head, embarrassed at the very loud attention, but there were only two other people in the shop, who hadn’t seemed to notice. 

“Hi,” Luke said in a small voice.  
“How’s it going? Need help?” Ash asked. She had her hair held back in a red bandanna today, which seemed to do a slightly better job than a scrunchie. 

“Uh, yeah. Something for little kids?” Luke asked. Her computer had crashed, but she was kinda glad for the excuse. Not only to see Ash, but to get a good copy of the movies. Her aunt would kill her if she showed Zoe porn by accident. 

“I can do that!” Ash exclaimed, and took off, just like last time. She returned a couple minutes later, holding up Mulan and The Lion King. 

 

“Two of my personal favourites,” Ash said. “Mulan is the best character ever and The Lion King was my childhood.”  
“I’ll take them, then,” Luke grinned. Ash’s face seemed to light up.  
“Cool!” Ashton said, guiding Luke to the counter. “You babysitting or something?”  
“Yeah, my cousin Zoe,” Luke said. 

“Hey, good luck. Next time, tell me how it went,” Ash said, handing Luke her dvds.  
Luke agreed before she even thought about the fact that that meant having to return to a stupid dvd shop.

***

“What is it this time?” Ash asked when Luke approached her at the counter.  
“Nice beat,” Luke said, ignoring the question. Ash had been drumming on the counter when Luke had walked in. “What is it?”  
“Thanks,” Ash said. Luke almost fainted at how adorable her blush was. “And it’s an original. Work in process.”

“That’s so cool! I’m sure you’ll get there soon,” Luke smiled.  
“Thank you. Do you play anything?” Ash said.  
“Yeah, I sing and play guitar. Write some stuff, too,” Luke said, ducking her head. She still wasn’t 100% comfortable talking about her music stuff.  
“Woah, triple threat!” Ash said loudly. The few other people who were in the store stopped and stared for a minute.

“Yeah,” Luke said, embarrassed, but pleased.  
“So, uh. What is it this time?” Ash asked again.  
“What?” Luke said.  
“Like, every time you come in here, you have an excuse. You never just… watch a movie,” Ash said.  
“Oh. Well. Uh. Babysitting went great. I think Mulan might be my new favourite movie,” Luke said. 

“That’s great! It’s fantastic,” Ash said.  
“And, yeah, you’re right. Girls night. But no actual ‘girly’ movies, please, or Michaela will punch me and Callie will lowkey sulk all night,” Luke said.  
Ash laughed. Her hair was loose today, and fell over her face. It took Luke’s breath away. 

“Okay, so if not girly movies, then what? Have you seen The Internship? Ash asked. Luke nodded.  
“Loved that movie. We’ve all seen it though,” Luke said.  
“What about Vampire Academy? It’s a bit teenage-girly, but not straight chick flick,” Ash said.  
“Haven’t seen that. So okay. Couple more?” Luke prompted.  
“Hmm... Wait here,” Ash said, and then she ducked out from behind the counter and to the shelves. 

“Here. The Maze Runner and Stargate. I know Stargate is old, but please, I love it so much,” Ash said. Her eyes literally shined, and Luke really couldn’t say no to that.  
“Okay. Yeah, I’ll get all three,” Luke said.  
“Cool,” Ash said. She entered Luke’s information and Luke politely ignored the fact that Ash had memorized her info. 

***

Luke had completely given up on downloading movies. Sure, she saved money, but she didn’t get to see the super cute worker. 

The next time Luke goes to the video store, Ash is kneeling by a couple stacks of videos in between some shelves. Feeling pretty confident, Luke walks over and sits down beside her, picking up one of the dvds and reading aloud. 

“‘Violet and Daisy. Too much sugar can kill you,’” Luke said.  
“Good movie, if you like a slow plot,” Ash said grinning at luke. “Hey.”  
“Hey,” Luke said, returning it to the pile. 

“How can I help?” Ash asked, moving so that she was sitting instead of crouching. Her knee brushed Luke’s thigh and Luke couldn’t catch her breath.  
“I’m hosting a party. Just like a small one, though. Need something you can watch but not watch, you know?” Luke said.  
“Up for anything Marvel?”  
“I’m not caught up. What’s new?”

“Spiderman!” Ash said, jumping up to grab it. She returned with The Amazing Spiderman Two and Chef.  
“Chef?” Luke asked.  
“Yeah. It’s a good quality movie, would totally recommend while sober. But it’s also really fun and you don’t particularly need to know much about it or pay attention to it, you know?” Ash said. 

Luke bit her lip, trying to hide her grin. Ash was rambling and it was really cute. She was about to combust.  
“Speaking from personal experience?” Luke asked.  
Ash took a moment to reply. It was probably Luke’s imagination, but Ash kept staring at Luke’s lips. 

“First time I watched Chef, I was wasted. My ex-girlfriend Harriet put it on, and it was still pretty good, despite my state. Watched it again the next week sober. And I saw Spiderman in cinema, slightly buzzed. So. Yeah,” Ash said. 

Luke’s mind was running miles. Ash had said ex-girlfriend. Not boyfriend. Girlfriend. She hadn’t realized until now how scary the fact that she didn’t know if Ash liked girls or not had been. 

Ash raised her eyebrow at Luke, like she knew what the blonde was thinking about.  
“Okay, well, uh, I guess I trust you. Thanks. I’ll take them,” Luke said.  
“Cool,” Ash said, putting the last of the dvds on the shelf before standing up. She held out her hands to Luke, who, without hesitation, took them. 

Ash pulled Luke up and for a long moment, they were chest to chest. Luke was breathing hard, the closeness to Ash and Ash’s smirk driving her crazy. Too soon, Ash stepped back and let go of Luke’s hands. Luke collected herself before bending down to pick up the dvds and following Ash to the counter. 

This time, she definitely knew she was undercharged. 

***

“Okay, so, I was thinking about it, and you were right. I never watch movies just to watch a movie,” Luke said before Ash could even say hi.  
“So what are you gonna do about it?”” Ash said in a serious voice.  
“I’m gonna watch a movie. Just to watch a movie,” Luke said, equally as serious. 

“I can help you with that,” Ash said. She ran a hand through her hair and it fell over her left eye. The curls were so beautiful, Luke wanted to be the one running her hand through Ash’s hair. “Come.”

Ash took off, and it took Luke a moment to follow because she was still stuck on the word ‘come.’ By the time Luke caught up with Ash, the other girl already had a couple dvds in hand.  
“Here,” Ash said, shoving them into Luke’s arms. “The Runaways, and 10 Things I Hate About You.”

“They look old,” Luke said hesitantly.  
“They are old! Well, kinda. The Runaways was only 2010, but it’s based in the eighties. And 10 Things I Hate About You was 1999, so not that long ago,” Ash said.  
“You know what year they were made in,” Luke said, grinning.  
“Well, yeah. They’re masterpieces,” Ash said, blushing.

“It’s cute,” Luke said, surprising herself. Ash practically glowed at that.  
“You’re cute,” Ash said, and then they were both blushing and avoiding each others gazes. 

“So, uh, you want the movies?” Ash asked.  
“Yeah. Definitely,” Luke said. 

*** 

“Lukey!” Ash shouted from in between the shelves when Luke walked the shop. She was wearing a flower crown on top of her loose hair and looked like a literal queen in a video store uniform.  
“Hi,” Luke said, quickly rushing to Ash’s side so the other girl wouldn’t do anything else loud and embarrassing. “How are you?”  
“I’m good. I’m great,” Ash said. “How about you? Did you like those movies?”

“I loved them! They were fantastic. Full of feminism, punk rock-ness, and hot girls. My three favourite things,” Luke gushed.  
She missed Ash’s wide smile at the ‘girls’ comment. 

“Well, I’m glad you like them. Need some more recommendations?” Ash said.  
“Yeah. Two or three, please,” Luke said.  
“Of course. Wait here,” Ash said, and like always, took off. 

Luke browsed the shelves near her until Ash returned with three movies in hand.  
“The Pursuit of Happiness, my personal favourite. Ruby Sparks. Very weird, very good. And Serenity. Based off of a tv show, but you’ll still get it if you haven’t seen it. Joss Whedon is a god. There’s still uproars about the tv show being cancelled,” Ash said, handing them to Luke as she went. 

“You’re so passionate about movies,” Luke said in awe.  
“Yeah, I guess I am. They’ve just always been the easiest escape for me, besides music, which I can’t do all the time because of noise restrictions and stuff. You get it?” Ash said.  
“I get it. I really do,” Luke said.

They smiled at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move, until a middle aged lady interrupted. She was looking for a specific movie for her kids, and Ash smiled apologetically at Luke before hurrying off with the lady to find it. 

Not wanting anyone else to check out her movies, Luke hovered around in the action section, waiting for Ash to return. A few minutes later she did, smiling her sunshine smile.  
“Hey. You wanna get those movies out?” Ash said.  
“Yeah,” Luke said. Apparently Ash thought Luke was walking too slowly or something, because she grabbed Luke’s wrist and tugged her along. Luke almost passed out from happiness.

“So, that’ll be six dollars please,” Ash said.  
“Yeah, here,” Luke said, handing it over in coins.  
“So what wild excuse do you have for tonight's movies?” Ash said, making conversation. She wasn’t really ready for Luke to leave yet. 

“I was, um, I was hoping this cute girl I have a crush on would come over and watch them with me,” Luke said.  
“Hoping. No for sure plans?” Ash said. She seemed interested, but the light in her eyes had dimmed.  
“Yeah. It depends when she gets off from her job at the video store,” Luke said.

The light returned.  
“Twenty minutes. She gets off in twenty minutes,” Ash said.


End file.
